the traghedy off life
by theaussiekiwi
Summary: love is a difficult thing to represent. Noah knows this. a man who has had autism all his life would know any better that love is difficult. But when the government wants to test an ambitious new test with him in it, chances are hes not gonna enjoy it. (features a lot off violence so be carful.)
1. the stuggle off life

Author notes

Hello everyone and welcome to my fanfic. This one is gonna have a sorta harem if i want to add more girls or not but if i do know that it's not gonna be a harem just a love story. Also big warning there will be death and searing in this story not really character deaths but deaths in general so watch OUT LADS I did create daily life with an australian host but i saw all the faults in it and it was kinda awful. So i have decided to restart my fanfic writing and this one will be much better. Anyway let's get into it WOAH

A gunshot was heard in the normally silent forest. The sound off a lifeless body follows, falling into the fern covered forest floor with a thud. The man who shot the deer came over to the animal and picked it up examining the buck he had just shot..

"Another one ay? A Lot off these buggers around."

The man's name was noah and he was a bush man. As he chucked it onto his car and turned on the engine beginning to drive he smiled as he heard the birds tweet over his 4 wheeler rumbling through the new zealand forest.

He was heading for his cabin up in the woods after a day off removing pests such as deer in the environment he held dear.

As his truck tumbled through the forest path he thought about the deer in his truck and what it was thinking before it died.

Noah never really thought about the animals he killed nore did he see killing them to be cruel. He just thought off them as pests who simply needed to be removed.

Noah continued to look around as the 4 wheeler jerked and jumped driving over the bumpy road. While driving, throught the forest a small tree stump next to the road alerted him to his house.

"Home sweet home" he whispered to himself as he drove up to his decently sized house placed on the hill.

As noah lifted the buck and walked along the grass that surrounded his house he was greeted by his two pet dogs riff and ruff who where yiping at him, jumping for there master attention as they ran around in the grass.

"Ohh all right" noah said as he caved in to their demands. He went over to his fridge and threw leftover meat from the last time he went out into the air and into their mouths.

With that the two dogs happily ran off with their treats running around and playing with it still in there mouth.

Noah ignored them and went to what was at hand. He grabbed out his knife and begun skinning the deer he had shot.

The knife went through surprisingly well as he took it off and cut up the deer. After he had skinned the dear he put the leftovers in the fridge and saved the best cuts for his dinner.

When he walked into his house he turned his lights on illuminating the room. "Still alone" he thought to himself as he walked in. He shook his head telling himself it was fine and that the situation that he was reminding himself off was in the past.

The sound off the stove clicking and setting alight brang warmness to noah who for some reason embraced it.

He had never experienced the cold so why he did that is beyond him. As he pondered his on dog riff came into the house snapping him out off his thoughts as he continued his cooking.

"You okay riff?" noah asked as he turned his attention to his loyal companion as riff opened his eyes to see his owner. The sound off the meat sizzling was a nice sound to noah as he welcomed the sound off his favorite food.

When the meat was finally finished cooking he put it all on his plate and went to sit on the couch. Riff seeing his owner on the couch hoped on with him enjoying the affection his owner would hpfully give him.

Noah began to flick through channels until he decided to settle and watch the news. The news woman spoke after finishing a weather forecast.

"And that is the weather for today. Now growing unrest has emerged after serious muggings and killings have been committed by a liminial. The suspect is a unknown dragon with large emerald scaled covering its arms and legs. Anyone who sees it must report to the police immediately as it has been sighted in this area. Now onto the man who survived being bitten by a shark"

Noah shook his head looking at the fact that it was near his house. His opinion on liminials was difficult to describe. On one hand he enjoys the idea off new cultures and how they will contribute to society. On the other hand he's had to deal with carnivorous liminials before.

It was a while ago back when he was 15 years old. Noah never really had parents so he had always lived alone in his house. While he was walking back from school up the track to his house he noticed something that stopped him in his track.

"A dead kiwi…" noah stood there looking at the what appeared to be lifeless body. Noah loved native animals but he loved the kiwi above them all.

Suddenly the kiwi moved its leg in a walking/kicking motion trying to grab onto the ground but failing miserably. "It's still alive!" noah blurted scrambiling down to ground level as he went down to hold the kiwi in his arms.

As he picked it up the kiwi tried kicking and screaming trying to escape the hands that it perceived to be a threat.

The kiwi however after hopelessly struggling was calmed and comforted by noah trying to imitate the kooing noise it makes to comfort its young. "At Least you remember your mother's voice" noah said as he lived in the moment caring after the beautiful animal he was holding.

As the kiwi continued to lay in his arms it started violently coughing. Whenever the tiny bird wasn't coughing it was heavily panting and trying to breath. Noah looked at the smalls animals belly and saw the worst.

"Shit its ribs are broken." noah said as he tried to cradle it with his loving arms. Noah started to get tears in his eyes as he tried to comfort the small bird who was in a lot of pain.

"Come on come on dont die! Youve got so much to live for little guy" he said with desperation in his voice as he tried to comfort it.

Noah had never felt like this. As he continued to hold the small adorable animal in his arms he felt complete. He couldn't describe the feeling like time had stopped.

He couldn't describe how the kiwi was so defenseless and beautiful in his eyes off biology. He held on it like it was his child.

The kiwi started to stutter as noah snapped out off it with tears in his eyes trying desperately to keep it alive. He teared up as he saw not just an animal but a living thing that didn't want to die a living thing that wanted to live, to stay alive.

Noah could have sworn he saw the kiwi bird shed a tear as it took its last breath before going limp in noah's arms.

The kiwi was dead and Noah now crying with tears in his eyes and feelings of hatred didn't know what to do. This was the first time he had felt something so pure and so full of love die in front of him.

He was upset sniffiling and trying to revive the kiwi with chest compressions but nothing worked. As noah continued to cry he noticed something stopping his mopping over the death

"A claw mark…" as he saw he came to realise that the kiwi was played around with and beaten by someone or something not some stupid wild animal but a person.

Noah's first response was denial and sadness. Why would someone do this to a animal off such purity? He thought to himself still holding the kiwi

Until he heard someone talk. "Why are you crying? It's just a stupid little thing." he turned around to look up to what appeared to be a kobalt standing over him with dark black fur and a devilish, sadistic grin.

"You...did this?" noah said as the despair cracked his voice. The kobalt responded sadistically looking down at the boy she had come across. '

Ye it was a dumb thing anyway" she said looking down at her long claws. "Well now that you've seen me i guess you can't live" she said as she glared at noah with a sadistic tortures eyes.

At hearing this noah was in shock. He couldn't believe this was happening and panicked. "What Why! I've done nothing wrong I'll give you all the money in the house!"

he said desperately hoping it was a joke and that the he was taking it to seriously. She laughed and smiled with murder in her eyes.

"Silly boy you don't understand" she said crossing her arms. "i want all humans DEAD" as she said this time seemed to slow for noah as the angry kobalt lunged at him slashing at his face with her enlarged claws slicing a gash in noah's face.

Noah screamed in pain as the kobolt stood above him as he rocked in anguish feeling the blood rush down his cheek as he tried to grasp onto it in his deranged state.

She looked at him with despair and a lustful expression. "You know what? Just for you i'm gonna show you a lil something" as she proceeded to unhook her bra. Letting everything air out.

While she did this noah reached for his handgun. It had 2 bullets but was good enough. As she bounced them around he pulled out and shot at the her left shoulder. Her expression shifted as she fell to the ground wincing in pain holding and grabbing her left shoulder as her cursing and painful expression followed.

"OWW SHIT YOU LITTLE BASTARD FUCK OWW" she continued to curse as noah continued off. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD GET BACK HE-"

She stopped mid sentence. She looked at noah standing in the night with a double barrel shotgun. Pure hatred was all she could see along with someone who was truly broken.

A vile hatred out to kill was all she could sense. The catwoman was terrified watching as noah grinded with the same expression she had given him. "Okay kid can we discuss this?" the kobalt said as she stood up with her damaged shoulder.

Noah said nothing but did hesitate. This hesitation was all she needed to give her time to run off. Without thinking noah ran up to his house letting out his two dogs as they ran after the catwoman.

He went to his small shed where he keeps his horse ben a beautiful stallion. He hoped on galloping out off the shed and into the woods following dogs leading the way.

He felt nothing but hatred in the moment filled with adrenaline and insanity. As his dog's led the way he felt like he was a predator chasing his prey into the woods or like a mongol chasing down innocents off a rhamschaked city.

He came across the kobalt running as fast as she could with her injury. Noah let the hate get to him and aimed his shotgun. He paused as he came to his senses not knowing wever to shoot or not considering what he was doing.

Suddenly the horse jumped and he shot hitting the kobalt in the back causing her to stumble through the trees. As his happened noah quickly switch personalities something that he did subconsciously. Fate had decided what was to be.

His horse galloped over next to the kobalt who was wincing in pain as the dogs stopped her from getting away barking and nipping at her while she sat in pain.

The kobalt looked up at noah with fear in her eyes backed up against a tree. "Mercy...please...im sorry" she was panting and coughing blood as she sat there bleeding out in true and utter fear. Noah shouldn't have done it.

He knows he shouldn't have done it but he did. The sound off a gunshot echoed the forest as the birds flew off in surprise and terror. The forest soon went quiet again as he stood other the person he had killed. Her body layed not at peace but in terror

News spread about how noah had killed a kobalt. Although it was technically murder noah was aloud to go free as negotiations around his mental health and the fact that the kobalt attacked first was enough to have him be free with zero charges and a self defence claim.

While the human populous was aware this was self defence he got the nickname demi slayer and was feared by liminials.

Noah didn't really like this title as he didn't hate liminials but he had killed one in 'self defence' This was also followed up when a group of demi humans tried to coordinate an attack to kill him for revenge on what they saw was cold blooded murder.

All 5 where killed by noah in a raged state as they tried to murder his animals. This spread liminial terror in new zealand as although they couldn't do anything they knew what he was capable off. Noah hated himself for doing this and self doubt surrounded him ever since

Back into the present noah sighed as he looked other to the kobalts tail he had cut off and put in a trophy podium next to the feral moose and the monster pig he had slain.

He always wondered why they did that. Why they chose to mess with him and why they hurt that poor innocent bird.

It had been a while and noah had realised he had separate personalities. Not something like split where there completely different people but he had different moves that would change his outlook. The first was his regular mood.

Naturally untalkative and antisocial. His second was when he felt happy and kind who liked to help people. His third was his hate filled side. The side that gave no mercy to those who were not worthy of it.

He grumbled not liking to think about it. The incidents were far behind him and right now he just had to focus on the future off his life. It was getting dark outside as he watched the sun set over the hill. He cracked open a soda and took a long sip. "Ahh nice" he said as he took another sip and went to sleep.

He woke up hearing his horse neigh and snort. She's probably just scaring off a bird or something he said to himself as he got on his own two feet. looking around at where he had slept. "Dammit shoulda got into my bed." he said to himself as he got up.

While he checked the time it was difficult to read as he just got up. 4:10 in the morning. "Well i might as well go hunting if i can't sleep." noah said to himself as he picked his rifle up and headed to the door.

However he stopped, staying still as he looked around trying to pinpoint where the sound he had just heard was coming from. He heard it again. This time a much louder sound as if someone had just dropped something.

He almost instinctively aimed for his rifle but decided against it and went for tranquilizers. As he aimed for his darts and loaded them in. He creeped around the corner and heard rumaging throught his shed.

He wondered why this person was here and why he/she had come to his house. He didn't want to hurt them but if push came to shove he would have to do it. As the noise became louder and louder he pointed the dart at the doorway. Nothing might need to peek further out

Noah slowly opened the door and peeked over to where the shed was. A large creature probably a liminial appeared to be searching for him in the shed. He was about to walk out when his blood ran cold.

He stopped to see his two dogs on the ground with large gash wounds. Imdeiatly he filled with rage not wanting this to happen again but it was no use. As his rage built up his grip on the rifle increased as he went for his pistol in his pocket.

When he was at the verge off burning point he saw his dog move its leg in pain. After quickly regaining sanity he snapped. He charged bursting out off the corner with a rifle he shot the dart into the back off the animal and fired a pistol shot into its wing.

The creature dropped and screamed in pain. "FUCK FUCK FUCK AAAAAH" the what know appeared to be a dragon to noah thrashed around with the dart still inside its body before falling to the ground unconscious.

Noah snapped out off it immediately tending to his two dogs. Thank fuck both of them were alive he thought as he picked them up and bandaged them up. As he put them inside he looked back and walked other to the monster in front of him.

She was going to pay...

Authors notes

Alright lads i hope you enjoyed this installment. Now i must warn you all that it will be very difficult to upload and it will be very infrequent but i still hope you enjoy! Also big shout out to my friend who we will call galaxy for co editing the story.


	2. a broken girl

Author notes

Alright lads so this series might take a lot longer than i thought to write cos holly cow i've done editing. I've changed characters edited new stories and even scrapped entire chapters cos i didn't think they were good enough. So ye i hope y'all enjoy WOOOH

A roar echoed through the normally peaceful New Zealand forest as a large beast had awoken from its slumber. The beast in question was a large dragon about 2 meters tall with emerald scales covering its arms and legs.

As the majestic dragon sat up in its bed looking around its cave, it slowly blinked into nothingness before getting up from its long rest.

The creature didn't really have a name being nicknamed the term killer of men by the media but if you are acquainted with her (which no one was) its Lucy.

Lucy sighed as she went other to her mirror stationed in her cave. Although she lived in a cave she did have some modern luxurious.

How did she obtain these? Why murdering and robbing of course. Lucy was a fugitive wanted for many accounts of murder and robbery but was a fugitive with a mission.

She despised humans and all of their kind from the get go as they had come to her island her home and where slowly destroying it bit by bit.

As she moved from the mirror she walked other and slumped down onto her couch looking out into the open forest outside her cave watching the birds in the sky flying over the forest. Her stomach began to grumble as she looked out.

She sighed "I best be getting some food." she said to herself as her emerald wings opened up. Her wings large and gorgeous began to slowly flap accelerating until she was off the ground like a helicopter preparing for lift off.

After staying put to wake herself up by flapping one giant motion of her wings was all she needed before she went airborne and out of the cave.

Flying was one of the few things she liked to do as it made her seem like she was one with the environment. As she continued to fly she came across a large paddock with some sheep. "Dinner." is all she mumbled as she landed near the farm in a patch off forest nearest to the farm.

She watched as a car road up to the house with a man exiting the vehicle continuing other to his backyard. "Human scum" is all she said watching as the man went outside to feed his sheep. She hated him and all humans for what they had done.

Her brow began to cross as her fists clenched. She hated them she hated them all for what they had done. She began fuming with anger and hate despising how these monsters had taken everything. Why they took everything from her.

"Daddy!" the sudden voice she heard snapped her out of it. Looking out at the field she saw a little boy running through the grass to his father embracing in a hug as they met. The large dragon started to tear up without realizing it wishing it was her. She deserved the kindness.

Her shock turned to anger her anger turned to hate. Why...why did that kid have a family? Why couldn't she have one? She deserved one way more than he did he knew nothing of pain or not having a family. She had done nothing wrong when she was younger!

Was it karma for what she would do? She wouldn't have done it if she had not been taken! She had enough. She couldn't bear to watch someone being loved as she jumped up and flew down on the two with the wrath off a fox in a coop.

Screams charged through the forest as pain and suffering echoed through the trees with cries of mercy and pleading bouncing around the plants and foliage across the valley.

At the end, off it all there stood the dragon, the monster she was standing over the mutilated corpses off two human beings who had done no wrong.

She exhaled as she looked around at all the blood on the grass. She had regained her composure standing tall as she looked at the small child's body. She felt no remorse for the being no mercy for the creatures that had caused so much pain for her in her early years.

"Hey mommy!" the little dragon said as she looked up to her mother cooking on an open fire. "Hey Lucy you're up early!" the mother said as she picked up Lucy while cooking. As this was going down her father a large proud dragon walked in.

"Dad!" Lucy said in excitement as she flew into his arms. "Hey sweaty" the large dragon said holding Lucy in the palm off his hand. "so, what's been going on?" a slightly distressed mother said to Lucy's father knowing something was wrong.

Her father sighed as he sat down into his stone sofa. "Not very good. We've had to help the Maoris against the settlers again, although this battle didn't go well…" Lucy was upset. She thought that they could be allies and that they along with the settlers and natives could come together.

"Well...there not all bad! The Maoris are kind!" Lucy said with a optimistic face. Her father sighed as he put her down. "Well your right sweaty but remember we were once at war with the Maoris and the settlers...well there not very good people.

"We just have to get through sweetie-" her father stopped mid-sentence as a loud bang went off. She looked in horror as her father fell to the floor dead from a gunshot wound.

"DAD, DAD!" she said as she heard another watching as her mother fell to the ground two. MOM DAD GET UP" she said frantically shaking her dad's body.

"Well what do we have here?" Lucy looked up to see British soldiers who have stormed the cave. Lucy cried into her dad wishing none of this had happened. "Well it seems to be a infant kernel." a cadet said. "Well let's pack it up. And take her as a test animal."

The colonist reached for her as she broke out of her tears trying to get away. "Get off of me please!" she said frantically trying to grasp her way out of their hands. MOM DAD HELP!"

She snapped out of it stepping away from the child's body in shock. After realizing what happened she grumbled kicking the child's head causing it to roll away. "Scum off the earth' is all she said as she walked off to the pen

She proceeded to grab a sheep and kill it using her bare hands crushing its head. After taking all the excess fur off her large wings began to flap preparing to take off. As her wings took off the blood along the grass swayed in the wind as grain had been splattered with blood.

As she arrived at her cave she went to her desk with a human male face in the middle. It was a young white male in his 20s with many elastics surrounding the picture. "I've found you. Your sick monster.

Mark my words i will bring you to justice." she threatened at the picture titled liminal slayer. She went to sleep knowing what she was going to do in the morning.

As she woke up at 4:00 she jumped up running with haste hurrying over to the clock. "4:00" Lucy whispered as she went down to her table. As she opened the draw she got the night vision goggles she had stolen from a military base earlier this year and departed in haste.

Lucy was nervous. She was going to do it. She was going to bring the sick murder known as Noah into justice and by justice she meant by murder. She squinted remembering her friend Stacy who was the first victim.

"Never again" Lucy mumbled as she slowed down and arrived other his house. She found herself trembling but shook it off as she landed in the morning darkness. As soon as she landed 2 dogs charged at her fangs open and mouths slobbering.

She quickly slashed at the dogs injuring both and sending them flying hitting the wall and staying limp, kicking them for good measure. She was being cocky. She was filled with rage and hate unlike ever before.

She thought how she would torture him. Rip off each off his legs and make him eat them was the best one she thought.

She found a horse in the shed. "Time to take something you love." she said as she prepared to smite the animal's life. A loud noise came behind her as she looked behind her. Her heart sank as she saw the man with a pistol and a rifle.

For the first time since being a child she felt fear. Not anger or hate but fear. As her pupils dilated in terror and she trembled in her own body the bullet went straight through her wing. She still being terrified dropped to the ground shivering struggling to stay conscious.

As she looked up she felt hate she had never seen before. She struggled with tears in her eyes trying to claw away from certain death. As her pathetic struggle continued the man stepped his foot on her tail stopping her in her tracks. She turned to face him. "Please im sorry…" is the last she said as she passed out.

Authors notes

Alright lads hope this isn't that bad. Big shout out to my friend Kristin who has a book called tips and tricks off the trade on watt pad. If you're into writing a fanfic pals pls PLEASE go check it out. Anyway soya


	3. introductions

Author notes

Hello lads hope y'all having a good day. So i wanna give another shout out to my friend galaxy and kristin. They semi check my stories and give me advice on making this so go check kristine out. Galaxy doesn't have an account so ye WOOOOH

The sound off a kettle hissing filled the house as noah moves other and picks it up. He slowly pours the water into his tea as he stirs it with his spoon. After finishing his stirring he sits down and takes a sip. "Aaahh...quite refreshing" he said as puts the cup down on his mug holder.

A small whimper can be heard next to him as he puts down his tea. He turns around to see his two dogs riff and ruff next to him bandaged up and in casts. "Im sorry little guys but i have to keep you in these casts." he said as he began to pat his furry companions.

At this ruff begins growling in a deep and nasty tone at something in front of him. "Its okay baby she cant hurt you know can she?"

Noah turns to the dragon that has been tied up in chains against a large steel cross facing upright, wings tied to the arms off the cross sleeping despite her predicaments. She was still recovering from the drug so it shouldn't be much longer until she wakes up.

Noah mumbled as he went down to get some things for when she woke up. As he went off it didn't take long for the sun to peer through the blinds with a beaming ray of light touching the dragons eyes.

Lucy began to stir from her unconscious state lazily looking around. "Where...am i?" the large dragon said before being snapped out off her daydreaming state by riffs bark.

"WHERE AM I?" lucy said now fully awake frantically looking around her surroundings."Shit shit this can't be happening!" she said with her words stringed out. Her mind was racing as her eyes zipped around the room trying to find the man or some way off escape.

She tried to move but was stopped. She was confused and looked at herself to see chains covering her entire body. She tried to flap but couldn't as her wings where tied up to a cross. Only causing minut pain

"Thats liminial proof titan steel" came a voice from across the room. Lucy froze, her expression struck with fear as she saw noah casually stroll in. She watched intently as he sat down with a small bag as he drank his coffee

"L-l-let me go!" lucy said trying to regain her dignity still clearly in shock. Noah chuckled as he patted his dog, ruffling its hair. "Your the human killer aren't you?" noah said pointing with his mug as he finished by patting his dogs back.

"Easy for you to say you killed those liminials!" lucy said with a roar. Noah was completely unphased finishing his tea with one last sip.

Lucy stopped unaware as to why he was not intimidated. Then she saw it. She froze with her pupils shrinking as she saw the kobalt tail in the window sealed case.

Her head slowly tilted to noah who sighed as he put his mug down. "Im sorry I should have took it down." noah cautioned as he put his mug down. Lucy was still petrified not knowing how to respond going back into shock.

She was soon snapped out off her brooding by noah who popped a question. "So miss dragon why did you come here?" lucy was still scared not knowing how to react. Noah grumbled as he got ready to explain.

"Look i never wanted to kill these liminials. To me they are perfectly normal people but when someone comes to your house and tries to kill you you have the right to defend yourself, no i'm not going to kill you so please answer my question."

"Lucy" is all she said as she hung there tied to the pole looking down to her own clawed feet. "Okay we have a name not exactly what i asked for but that's good enough." noah got up and shook her hand while she hung there.

"lucy i know your not gonna like this but your gonna have to stay here." lucy nearly snapped but noah explained. "You see lucy you've got an injured wing so you can fly away. Not to mention the police are stationed around the area so if you try escaping your gonna get turned in."

As he walked other to his coffee she spoke again. "You monster…" is all she muttered as noah turned around. This really did hurt noah as he wasn't good with negative comments.

Noah sighed as he went and sat down in front off lucy who was fuming. "Lucy if i was a monster i would have ever killed you or turned you-" "YOU MONSTER!" lucy's loud roar echoed through the kitchen as she followed up with a rant.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU MONSTER YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND. YOU SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL YOU SICKO!" riff and ruff wimperd away into the kitchen as her words echoed through the room.

Noah sipped once again from his coffee looking very distraught. "I'm sorry…" he said with sincerity in his voice. lucy stopped at his words watching a tear go down noah's face. "I'll go get breakfast" noah quickly shuffled off quickly into the kitchen.

Lucy regained her viciousness and hanged there assessing her situation. She was trapped and she knew it. The police were searching the area and for all she new she could have been turned in.

Lucy swallowed her breath when she heard a door open outside shutting shortly after. She had no idea what it was she could hear another voice. As she was staring noah came out with a another person coming out.

She tried to escape shuffling around in the chains but was stopped when the person put up her hand.

She was pale like she had never been outside before with a black suit and a fur coat wearing black sunglasses. She strutted over to the couch and sat down as lucy struggled and hissed at the new woman who had entered the room, the chains rocking around as she attempted to escape.

"Hey hey chill out dragon where not heer to arrest you." the woman spoke with a slightly sassy tone similar to a african woman. "what makes you think i can trust you?"

lucy snapped back as she looked on in anger. The woman sighed and took out her notepad from her suitcase and began reading aloud.

"The interspecies exchange bill has become aware off the violent nature off both humans and liminials." lucy stopped growling and began listening as noah in the same room was even more confused.

"The exchange wants to try and bring two people who have had trouble with liminials and humans alike and try to bring them together to see if they can overcome old wounds." Now lucy and noah where really listening as the woman cleared her throat and once again continued.

"In light off this need to explore the possibility lucy dragon heart has been pardoned off her crimes and dangers to the human race and will live with noah as a extraspecies exchange student.

"WHAT!" lucy was about to scream but looked other to noah who had shouted quickly first,regaining his composure and taking a deep breath. "Miss Nidu with all do respect i do not believe this will be beneficial for any off us."

'Ye im not living with this serial killer." lucy said as noah blows off steam. "Ye says the person who's killed hundreds of people." lucy growled. "Human scum." "dragon cuck" "HUMAN SHIT." "DRAGON ASS" "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The two looked other to ms nidu yelling at them. "YOU TWO SHOULD BE CONTROLLING YOURSELF. I AM MOST DISAPPOINTED IN YOU MR NOAH!" noah sunk back down in his chair, arms crossed who felt like saying how he didn't ask for this as a comeback but decided against it.

Lucy looked back at the ground having no idea that the man was like this. She just got caught off guard by first impressions and didn't expect such a response. "Know can we have a civil discussion?" ms nidu said as the man and dragon both nodded.

"Well know that the renovations are complete we might as well let lucy here down GUARDS!" before noah could look around his new renovated house armed guards stormed into the room.

There had to be at least 20 or so with automatic weapons that filed in around one fearless man with balls off steal who walked up with a saw and cut her loose. She fell to the ground with a large thud as she tried to regain feeling in her arms and legs.

She stumbled over to the other couch and sat down giving a glare to noah which he completely ignored. "Alright now let's lay down some ground rules." she said as she was about two noah chipped in.

"Mss with all do respect i know every single rule so i don't need to be lectured." mss nidu nodded as she packed up the list and walked out. "You two get along know." "okay!" both of them said as they waited on eghe.

Both of them gave each other glasses as they waited till the car drove past waiting for the right moment to strike. Lucy pounced at noah but noah quickly dodged grabbing a pole and swiftly placing it around her neck restraining her.

"You shouldn't have done that lucy." he said as her clawed hands grasped at the metal bar. He let her go as she gasped for air. "Don't...call...me...lucy" she stuttered as she got up from the ground looking at noah.

"Okay i think it's time we lay down some special rules kapesh?" noah suggested as the dragon stood before him with a death glare claws out.

"Sure" is all she spoke as she leaned against the corner wall. Noah cleared his throat as he prepared to speak. "Okay okay so rule number 1! No killing people okay?" as he spoke she grumbled looking more ticked off then ever. Noah cleared his throat again.

"Alright" he said as he clapped his hands together trying to think off another rule. "Number 2! You are not aloud to kill any off my dogs." she nodded as he spoke.

"Number-" "three" he stopped looking at the dragon who had just cut her of. "Go into my room at any time or touch me and you die."

She said trying to intimidate noah. Noah was in a cheerful mood so simply shrugged it off and agreed. "And rule number 3 we do not disrespect each other okay?" noah said as he looked at lucy who wasn't paying attention.

"Make me dinner" she spoke coldy as she got up and went onto the second floor into her room. Noah let out a massive sigh as he went over to start cooking. He was confused and upset as he cooked more aggressively.

"Stupid dragon" he muttered as he turned the rice up and down in the stir cooker. After finishing he served it into a bowl and sprinkled some seasoning onto the rice.

He walked over to lucy's room and found a slot under the door. "Huh they really put a food slot under your door didn't they?"

Noah said as he waited for a response. "Give me the food and leave" is all he heard as he slid the bowl under the door and walked off. "She knew this would happen." noah muttered as he thought back to ms Nidu.

He sat down to watch tv, his mind didn't really grasp what was happening and saw it as any ordinary day. He decided to go lay down after a while for the night and try and sleep.

I hope your right ms Nidu...i hope your right

Authors notes

Okay lads i've got some not so bad news. Schools kinda increased its workoutput and im really not gonna have much time to upload or update the story. Id best say that y'all should expect the next chapter to bee in a month or so. Also if there's a decline in the editing or spell checking in the chapter please let me know! seya

:)


	4. progress?

Authors notes

Alright so i was supposed to have uploaded the 3rd chapter last wednesday but forgot so i kinda thought it was up but apparently it wasn't so that kinda sucks. Also the story may seem like boring filler and i kinda noticed that but next chapter we might get some action so don't quote me on this but some stuff will happen.

It was 3:00 am on a cold morning as the sun had not yet raised .In his comfy house noah was sleeping on his bed minding his own business drifting of. He wasn't really dreaming off anything in particular, mostly just about the dragon and what she might want.

As he slept however something stirred. A small crack was enough for noah to wake up. As he continued to listen his blood began to pump. He went for his rifle out of instinct but stopped himself not wanting another case.

He refrained from looking up as he realised what was going on and soon had some idea of what was going to happen. He waited listening intently for a noise. Noah heard a crack slowly drawn out before another echoed throughout the house.

As the footsteps neared he reached for his taser pole which ms naidu had given to him in case of emergency. The footsteps kept going as noah waited with his grip strengthening on the weapon.

He could hear the door slowly creaks open as he pretended to be asleep. Two more footsteps was all he heard before it stopped. He could hear her as she appeared to get ready quietly unheathing her claws.

She raised her arm and was about to strike but naoh quickly barrel rolled off the bed as she slashed at the mattress as he aimed straight for her underbelly. Noah jumped forward and stabbed into her tough unusual human skin.

the impact not piercing her underbelly but turning it on electrified her. She roared in pain as noah continued to put the pressure on her as she crawled out of the room.

"Well well well ,why'd you try and do that?" Noah said as he cornered her still on the ground backing away panting. "I still want TO KILl YOU" as she again atempted to jump but noah mearly ducked and taserd her again causing her to land straight into the wall.

As she tried to regain her footing she quickly turned around to see noah getting up and wiping dust off his t shirt. "I'll kill you!" she roared but noah tasered her again causing her to fall to the ground tasering her more.

"OKAY OKAY STOP please!" she said in distress. As soon as she said it noah stopped as she sat there breathing heavily and holding her tasered stomach. "You know, this isn't gonna get us anywhere" Noah said as she sat there.

"Go to hell." at this Noah reignited his taser prod but lucy quickley rethinked her approach. "Sorry sorry please don't do it again." she said as she began to stand up. She stood there looking at him. She then got a good idea. If she couldn't fight him then why not seduce him? "Say your handsome aren't you?"

Lucy began trying to seduce noah walking up to him and putting her hand on his shoulder. Her seductive grin however quickly turned into pain when noah tased her in the side as she fell to the floor. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" she said gripping her side

"That's for trying to lie." Noah said as she stood back up not as prideful as before. "Your nothing without that stick noah you're nothing!" lucy said as she stood there hunched. Noah sighed and threw away his electric prod and faced down lucy.

Lucy grinned then laughed as noah faced her down. "You idiot you're gonna die!" Lucy seemed to never learn from her lessons as noah quickly grabbed her arm and twisted it putting his back behind Lucy's in a hold. Lucy tried to resist but was defeated swiftly and effectively. "YOU WIN YOU WIN ,NOW LET ME GO!"

Noah let go as Lucy fell to the floor working her sore arm around before getting up as noah stood above her with a disappointed expression in his eyes. "You really never learn do you lucy." Noah spoke as he stood other the dragon who finally got on her own to feet, standing worryingly around him.

"Foods in the kitchen if you want it." Noah blurted as he walked off into the house, lucy know more relaxed as he went of sighed as her mind quickly went to a way of escaping. Lucy moved through wearily as she came across a plate of steak.

She didn't hesitate, and grabbed it off the plate tearing it apart with her sharp teeth and claws ripping it apart and swallowing it whole. After she was finished she looked around assessing her situation. As she went to open the door it wouldn't open.

She tried opening it moving it around but to no avail. "Stupid thing!" she snarled as she looked for another way out. She decided that the best course of action would be to try and escape by smashing down the wall.

She quickly steadied herself foot clawed into the floor as she lunged with a massive gust off her wings. She went through the wall but was quickly stopped by a large metal wall inside the houses walls hitting it head first. As she regained her footing and bearings noah walked in seeing the large hole in the wall but not batting an eye.

"Liminial proof steel. You won't be able to break through that." he spoke coming from around the corner. Lucy turned around knowing not to provoke him but none the less aggressive. 'You trapped me in here you bastard!"

Noah merely had a straight face but started grin. Then his grin turned into a chuckle into laughter. He laughed cynical with lucy losing focus confused and not knowing why he was laughing.

Was he really this deranged of a man? She shook her head and regained focus. "What do you find so funny, psychopath?" she uttered as noah drank his coffee now seated on the couch across the room.

"Stupid dragon i'm the one stuck with you." noah said after barely siping his coffee. "elaborate." lucy spoke as she began to become curious, regaining her aggressive tone and angered at how he was trying to play the victim.

"Fool I never wanted you in my house. I never wanted a murderous monster in my house living with me?" Noah took a breath and shouted. "YOU THINK I WANTED THIS?" , Noah boomed as lucy stood there. Noah sighed and took three deep breaths trying to relax and clear his mind

"Look where both in a situation we don't wanna be in but you gotta chill out like seriously lady." Lucy looked on still fuming with anger. "Okay then let's start by not killing each other capisce?"

Lucy huffed knowing attacking him wouldn't do anything and merely stormed off into her room away from noah. Noah exhaled as he sipped a second time putting his tea down. "Maybe I'll go for a walk."

Noah got up to go for a walk to clear his mind, grabbing his coat and slipping it on. He unlocked the door as he stepped outside. He was going to walk on until he heard his horse grumble as he turned around to see it.

"Sure why not" he thought to himself as he put the saddle on and hoped on. He patted his horse, moving into the forest track he always walked in.

Noah loved to walk down the track beginning to look out at the trees and see everything that was happening. So far he couldn't see much. The forest was quiet other then the occasional bird tweet he heard echoing through the trees.

These trees were important to him as it was how he reconciled with his feelings and insecurities. He stared off thinking about his past and all the things that had happened and how everything went so wrong.

He went back to the day he was diagnosed with autism when he was 14 years old. Noah didn't think much of it as he had always had problems in school and socialising and thought it was okay. However it had been enough for his mother and father to leave him.

He didn't know why they left. Autism works on a spectrum and in terms off 1 being super mild and 10 being severe ,he was a 2.5 hardly that bad. However that's just who his parents where, perfectionists. Or that's what he thought anyway, his autism did affect how he dealt or saw social interactions.

Other then that the only thing the autism really affected was his catastrophizing of social interactions. His brain cannot tell if something is a joke or an insult and has trouble interacting with others.

As the sound of hoofs on dirt rings through noah realises he's been crying. He puts a finger to his cheek wiping up the tears from his face. He shrugs it off his, deciding to do more admiring the forest then self thoughts.

Its beautiful with large conifers and conifer plants along the forest floor with ferns and fern sprouts growing along the floor accompanied by moss and lichen as far as the eye can see covering almost every inch of forest floor.

He turns back pulling his horse around with him on top deciding he wants to get home later but continues to look on at the forest. Continuing along the track he walked along he is surprised by a small visitor.

A small fantail flies around him and the horse before it lands on his horses shoulders straight in front of where he's sitting. The birds looks around and explores the front of the animal right in front of noah.

"Hey little guy" noah whispers ,he admired the small bird hopping on its back and pecking at the fly. Noah watches as the small bird makes its journey up the horses back inch by inch until the bird was inches away from leans his finger out hoping the bird might like him. The fantail studies his finger looking at it before it before flying up and landing on his like a perched budgie in a bird cage.

He smiles thinking about how these birds have so little fear of him not even thinking for a second that he was a threat and wondering what it was like before humans arrived with their predators to the island paradise.

The bird flew off, noah watching it fly until he turned around to face the house who had arrived at the house. He hoped off leading his horse into the pen as it huffed sitting down and eating hay as he shut the barn door.

Walking inside he goes and sits at the tv flicking through the news. He never really thought about how long it has been since he had really talked to someone other than lucy. In Fact When was the last time he had ever really cared for someone? Maybe he had gotten on the wrong foot with her.

As he walked through the hall his footsteps seems louder than ever. He walked over to Lucy's bedroom and knocked on the door to the spare bedroom, waiting for a response. "What do you want?" lucy responded. Noah took a big breath and spoke with a cleared mind.

"Well lucy i think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. Like a really bad start to our relationship, do you wanna come out and chat? Maybe we could get to know each other more." Noah waited patiently for a response as he stood there staring and waiting for a response.

"Go away, we aren't in any kind of relationship" is the only response he got from the dragon as he sighed and walked off. Well that was a disaster he thought. Not even enemies? He thought to himself as he walked over to the tv.

He plummeted down onto the couch as he reached for the remote to turn on netflix. He flicked through and decided to sit down and watch our planet, a nature documentary narrated by david attenborough.

Attenborough had always been important to him. When he was younger and upset if he couldn't go outside and walk around he would have sat down and watched any show narrated by him.

He watched on as he became tired wondering how he could ever create some sort of mutual respect with her. She was just so stubborn, hating him for no apparent reason. He had never done anything to her!

thought,noah forgot about the kobalt incident ,as he has a horrendous memory

He sighed dumbfounded and decided to just go to sleep. So what if Lucy killed him? Hell, just let fate decide...

Authors notes

Alright lads,again i wanna thank kristine for editing a bit and just given me some tips on editing and stuff. Again if my editing gets a little shittier i would really like it if you could just call me out not criticise but let me know that the editing is decreasing in quality. Anyway, have a nice day!


	5. and no progress

Authors notes

Alright guys not much to say but i do need to address something. So i've been saying way to many as like way to many asses so im gonna try cutting them out off the story. Il also stop Also if you want me to do more you guys can follow which would give me a reason to do this. Anyway let's get into it WOOOOOOOH

The sound off a ticking alarm echoed through the room causing the sound off a shifting body moving in the bed. A hand quickly soars through the air and hits the clock, putting an end to its morning chime.

Noah grumbled as he sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked around his eyes waiting for his brain to catch up with what happened the past day and where he might be. Noah looked around and was pleasantly surprised once he was somewhat awake.

Lucy had not tried to kill him this time so that was a relief. Noah grabbed the electric prod again just in case. Noah got up and walked over to his bedroom door. He took a deep breath hoping that Lucy really had changed.

Noah's hand reached for the door knob and twisted it open. He got his electric prod ready and stepped outside. As his body came into the open he saw Lucy right next to the doorway.

She leaped into the air using her wings to boost her self up and down coming straight at him with an arm ready to be thrown at him and slice him grabbed the taser prob and stabbed her in the belly this time at a higher voltage.

Lucy's flew over straight into the wall falling down to the floor. Her muscles twitched as she lay to the ground gripping herself in pain as noah continuingly tasered her like a bad dog being sprayed by water.

he continued to taser her until he took it off seeing her panting and whining in pain. Noah looked over what you would think to be a powerful and noble creature but in reality a disappointment.

Noah just sighed angrily and put his hand to his face in despair. Noah had thought that she was just adjusting that she wouldn't have done it again but ohhhh boi he was wrong.

Lucy continued to grip her belly before opening her eyes to look up to noah. Noah had a sad look in his eyes, the look off someone disappointed. She lay there as noah merley walked away. "Bicth" noah said as he walked off.

"What did you just call me?" lucy said as she stood up. Noah turned around and cleared his throat. "I called you a bicth." Lucy stood there and prepared to attack. "I will kill y-OHH MY GOD STOP"

Lucy stopped as she looked to Noah who had shouted,visibley ticked off. "Why do you keep doing this? Just fucken stop your pissing me off" Noah said as he dismissed lucy. Lucy was shocked.

She was just in pure shock at how someone had thrown off an assasination attempt with little care to no care. She was not angry but soon would be at this disrespectfulness Lucy shook off the shock shock off .

"How dare you speak to me that way! Do you know who I am?" Noah turned around and looked her in the eye. "I really don't care" noah was pissed. He had really thought that they could get along and that this was a phase but his mind was racing out of control.

But no this wasn't going to happen whatsoever. Noah was pissed. Lucy was furious. Never had anyone she ever met been so rude and awful other then herself. She grit her teeth and clenched her claws in rage."I will kill-ohh my fucking god enought the that act!"

Lucy's confidence was shattered as noah snapped back and went on. "Ohh i wanna kill people im sad JUST GROW UP." Noah yelled as the dogs in the room scurried off. Lucy was stunned and tried to regain her dignity.

"But you kill-shut IT" noah yelled as he turned around and looked back. "YOUR ACTING LIKE A FUCKING CHILD! GROW THE FUCK UP AND STOP TRYING TO KILL ME. It'S CHILDISH NOW STOP ACTING LIKE A KID!"

His rant echoed throughout the house with lucy standing there looking angry and furious she clenched her fists in rage wanting to kill him so bad but...she couldn't. He was right in everyway.

She thought to herself as she stood there on the ground before storming into her room. Noah walked to the kitchen and stood over the bench muttering and mumbling to himself until he heard a knock at the door.

He walked over in an irrational mood and answers the door. It was ms nidu that had come back to the house with a jacket again and a pair of glasses. "What do you want?" Noah said as he stood in the doorway.

"May I come in?" mss nidu asked as she tried to look at what was in the house. A simple "sure" was all he said as he walked back in mss nidu following inside. He threw himself onto the couch landing with a thud as ms nidu went and found a seat and gently sat down.

"So noah i've come to talk about how you and Lucy have been going" ms nidu spoke as she waited for Noah to respond. "Ask the dragon" is all noah grumbled as he turned around looking at nothing. "For god sake dragon stop trying to hide and get over here."

Lucy peaked around the corner as she looked on and walked over. She walked as if she was being prosecuted as she came and sat down. As this was happening ms nidu was utterly shocked. She had never seen the dragon so tame yet so angry.

"NOW mr noah have you hurt her in anyway?" MS nidu asked with a tinge off both worry and sass. "Ask the dragon." Noah said as he cracked open a soda and took a large sip. "I tried to kill him." Ms nidu turned around to lucy sitting there.

"I...i tried to kill him twice…" lucy sat there stuttering. Noah continued to sit there unphased. "Ye nidu that electric prod sure helped me out." he said rubbing it in to her already fractured ego.

As he continued he looked at lucy and stopped. She was clenching her fist and a flare off pure rage he had never seen before was burning in her eyes. She had truly been defeated and was trying to accept it.

Noah stopped his antics as he sat there hands together and on his knees getting his shit together and started to take it seriously. Ms nidu sighed and shifted her papers into her clipboard. Alright i think we're done here. She said as she got up and went for the door.

As she reached the doorway she made a final remark. "Ohh and also noah." Noah looked up at mss nidu. "You'll be taking lucy into the town tomorrow as the bill says." the door slammed as ms nidu left the building. Noah huffed as he got up out of his chair and got ready to go to his room.

"Im sorry…" noah turned around to Lucy who was biting her pride and owning up to her mistake. Noah looked at her but regained his bitterness in an instant. "Spare me your sympathy"

Lucy was shocked at how he had just rejected her apology so flat out. She watched as he walked off into his room. She was enraged. She had never been so angry and so intensively enraged. She clenched her fist so hard she drew blood from her hands.

She rushed over to his door and pounded on it demanding they speak, waiting for a response. "What do you want? Dinner will be ready in 5.`` Noah said through the door. lucy replied. "May I come in?" she suggested to him waiting at the door patiently. "Go away"

Lucy at this point was absolutely fuming. She had never been rejected before but not by someone like this. She had offered her mercy but got completely rejected and just how much scum he in her eyes represented. The more she thought the more she raged.

She gripped her fist as it clenched digging into her skin drawing more blood. Her eyes flared as she readies her fist clenching and pulling it back behind her head. She thrusted at the door her fist forward and making contact with the door.

The door exploded bursting out into thousands of splinters and a massive gust of wind bursting through the door. The surrounding things stationed on his cupboard got blown away smashing against the wall.

As all of this happened splinters shot past hitting the wall like darts heated from the power she had hit them. Noah was completely unfazed as he stopped his drawing as the wind blew his hair everywhere.

When the wind finally stopped and his hair fell down he mearly blew it out off his face. Lucy stepped in looking down at noah but still knowing his power so had no intentions off a fight. "What do you want."

Noah said as he put down his clipboard and pencils, standing up to confront the dragon who was much taller than him. A standoff ensued as noah looked on with little to no care while the dragon raged.

The dragon sighed and spoke. "Noah i need to tell you something." lucy said as she stood there. "Lay it on me amigo." Noah smirked sarcastically. Lucy grumbled and said it. "Im sorry...for attacking you." Lucy said as she tried to get it out.

"Know never try to kill me again understand lucy?" Noah said shooting her a deadly glare. The dragon huffed and walked out still fuming but containing it for know "I still hate you." she said as she walked out off the splinter entrance.

Noah huffed as he sat down and began drawing. He realised that it was lunchtime and he had made dinner earlier. As he sat there drawing he drifted off to sleep.

Alright guys again if you guys notice my editing decreasing in quality let me know. Anyway seya.


	6. progress for real this time!

Author notes.

Alright so the holidays are coming up so expect the next chapter to come out in 3 weeks or so. Again guys if you see a drop in quality, let me know.

Lucy grumbled as she stood over Noah who was fast asleep. She stood over him with disgust looking at him sprawled over his bed, her arms crossed. "Is he awake?" MS naidu proposed next two Lucy. "I don't know is he?" lucy snapped sarcastically looking back at what she thought was a slob.

Ms nidu snapped her fingers causing a security guard to walk into the room. He was carrying a large bucket of water and looked at ms nidu waiting for a signal. Ms nidu gave the command and the security guard nodded. He threw all off its contents on the bed drenching noah in cold water.

Lucy grinned at this and turned away but was soon shocked to find that Noah was still asleep. As the 3 stood there amazed noah woke up slowly rubbing his eyes and looking around. "Hello ms nidu." is all he said as he got up from the drenched bed, wiping his eyes off water.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go and have a shower." and with that noah promptly left the room and went to go and take a shower. The others obviously stunned went over to sit down at the small roundtable near in the tv room..

Lucy sat there with her arms crossed and was still as hot headed as ever. Ms nidu saw this and tried to ease her. "Ms lucy mr noah may be difficult right now but i assure you. You will get along with him" MS naidu said leaning over to lucy. Lucy mearly grumbled in her frustration not willing to bite back at her coordinator.

Noah soon came out with a t shirt on with his hair still wet. He said hello to ms nidu with her returning the favour to him as he pulled out a chair and sat down. Ms niadu felt like telling him that he should dry his hair but decided not to annoy him.

She was seeing the tension unusual to her so she began to start talking. "So how are we doing?" MS naidu said looking at both of them. No answer.

All they did was look away from each other. "I said how are we doing?" MS maidu said with a happier tone and being thick headed as ever.

"Fine" noah grumbled as he sat there. Ms naidu sat there confused. "Is something wrong?" she said still being the thick headed woman she is. Lucy's temper flared at this her veins, popping out.

However Lucy started to take deep breaths trying to calm herself. She had seen this on tv and figured that maybe it would help her calm down like that character from the anime she watched.

Ms naidu was still completely in the blank. "Has something gone wrong?" Noah finally stood up (not literally but you know). "Listen miss no offense to lucy but we don't like each other and we aren't getting along."

MS nidu being the incredibly smart woman that she was, looked stunned like this was surprising to her. Lucy decided that it was her time to shine and weighed in as well. However she was quickly cut off by noah.

"Why do you think where getting along?" Noah interrogated as ms naidu sat there starting to get what was going on. Lucy decided she would add fuel to the fire.

"Ye what's up with that? Did you think that just because where a boy and a girl well get along like some dumb manga or fanfiction?" Lucy growled. Ms niud was stunned while Noah's mind was on how she knew what a fanfiction was.

Ms naidu tried to calm both of them down. "Okay okay i'm sorry we didn't know it would end this badly." she said trying to sound reasonable. "What a surprise. It's not like putting two people who hate each other in one room would end badly or anything."

Noah growled at Lucy's remark but had to agree with her. Ms niadu sighed. "Okay we will transfer both off you, but on one condition." she said pointing a finger up

Both looked curious and asked what it could be. "You both have to go out for the day and see if you want to stay together or not." she said this time more seriously. Lucy and noah nodded and went straight off to get dressed.

Lucy had always wore a sporty singlet and changed into a mans shirt with a bra underneath. Surprisingly noah had never noticed Lucy as attractive or as a potential partner. He just saw her as anyone else

However as she stepped out the seed was planted in his mind. She was wearing a sweatshirt with a jacket over it. It wasn't too appealing but it was enough. The seed in Noah's mind did not sprout and was quickly submerged as Noah went off to get dressed.

Noah on the over hand had just gotten a t shirt and thrown a jacket on it so not that interesting ever. They both came back and sat down with ms nidu standing up and packing her things. "Well I'll see you all later!" she spoke as she left the room.

As she left Noah walked to the door and took out his keys from his pocket and waved them at lucy. "Alright let's go." Lucy looked up as Noah, guestering her to come along. Lucy grumbled and went along, standing up and walking after noah.

As they reached the car noah unlocked the car and opened it up going into the driver seat while Lucy went into the back seat. As he started the ignition and drove, there was a deathly silence in the car as they drove on.

Noah cleared his throat and tried to start a conversation. "So...what do you want to do?" Noah asked as the dragon blinked not seeming to pay attention. There was a silence as Noah waited eagerly for a response. After 30 seconds of silence he turned away, defeated and continued driving.

It was a 1hour and 40 minutes drive and for the longest time nothing happened. Noah sat there as he continued to drive thinking to himself. He wondered how he was going to make this work.

How had been so long since he talked to someone?Was he really this unappealing? He couldn't tell. The part of his brain that affected his social reading was affected by autism so he can't see in her shoes no matter how hard he tried.

He kept thinking until he finally reached christchurch. Christchurch isn't the capital of New Zealand and isn't really a flashy city with no giant skyscrapers or anything. However it's got the most people living there so everyone calls it the capitol.

As they went through he looked in his mirror to see what Lucy was doing. He had hopped she was looking around and taking in the view, maybe watching the trees pass by, but instead she was staring off into space with her head against the door handle.

As Noah drove he wondered where he could go that she might like. He didn't know much about her so decided they would go to the zoo. He cleared his throat and got ready for an argument.

"So…wanna go to the zoo?" Noah suggested waiting for at least 3 seconds for a response. She calmly zoned back in but only to give a meger response agreeing with noah and went back into her mindless zone.

Noah sighed as he went towards the zoo. The car drove over the speed bump into the car park and backed up into the parking space. He turned around to Lucy who was still sitting there. "Where here lucy." Lucy looked up and grumbled before getting out of the car with Noah.

Noah and Lucy walked up to the visitor reception and grabbed their tickets after paying and with that walked out and where in the zoo. Noah was very enthusiastic and was quite happy to see the animals. However lucy wasn't so happy. "Lucy what do you want to see?" he spoke with a happy tone.

"Why are you so happy?" Noah was cut off by Lucy's question. He stood there looking at lucy. "Uuuuh what do you mean?" Noah said not exactly aware of what was going on. Lucy sighed with frustration.

"Do you think that just because where going to the zoo automatically means were friends?" lucy lashed at noah using words this time, starting with a harsh tone. Noah was silent as he stood there.

Lucy stood there as Noah was there completely silent. She was visibly frustrated and starting to get mad. She was so fed up off this mans thick skull which she saw.

"Well?" lucy sarcastically spoke putting pressure on noah. Noah tilted his head up. "You really are a sad person" Lucy stopped and her expression went from anger to shock.

"W-what do you mean?" trying to regain her confidence as she stared him down. Noah took a step forward. Lucy started stepping back as well. "What are you doing?"

"You don't know how to accept kindness, or give it in return." Noah said as he got closer. "You try to ruin any sense of hope in your life because all you ever do is follow your pathetic instincts." Lucy was beginning to crack.

Her will to fight and her fiery personality where being huffed out once again by this terrifyingly ominus man. She continued to walk back until she hit a wall with noah looking directly into her eyes 5 centimeters below hers.

Lucs spirit was in shatters as she stood there sweating. However although she was broken she tried one more time to regain her fallen dignity."H-h-how dare you i will-"

*SLAP*

Noah slapt her clean across the face. He stood there as Lucy looked terrified and looked like she was about to cry. No one was around in the zoo so no one saw it. Lucy stood there trembling until she collapsed

She fell to the floor gripping her face in horror. She could not believe that she had been hit and that she was genuinely upset. As she sat there holding herself and her legs into a haunched position noah looked down on her. Although noah looked heartless he felt extremely guilty. But this was the only way.

Noah grabbed her hair and yanked it up to his face bringing them face to face. Noah looked at her terrified face as Lucy was panicking. She was trembling something she hadn't done since she was younger

There was something about this man that her fiery resistance could not compare to. She thought she was going to die. She thought she was genuinely going to die. Then he spoke.

"Knock it off lucy. Stop following your stupid ways and try to make freinds with me." he said as helet go of her. She went falling down before she stopped. Noah had held her up in a sitting position before she could hurt herself.

At first she didn't know what to think. She still thought of fear. However, she felt a new feeling she had not felt in a long time. A feeling that warmed her up and made her smile. She was being cared for.

As she thought she instinctively grabbed onto to noah and embraced him in a bear hug. She had never felt this feeling before and wanted to feel more off it

Her fear quickly turned to happiness. She had never been embraced like this and it felt so nice. She hugged him and held on to him. They were like this for 15 seconds before she realised what she was going and quickly stopped what she was doing. She dusted herself off and got up and started rambling.

"I'm so sorry i-i dident know what I was doing" she rambled on feeling very uncomfortable. Noah stood up and looked at the confused dragon in the eyes. Noah sighed and patted her on the shoulder.

"Look. im sorry for putting you in so much stress." he said as he looked on. "I just had to get you to see the bigger picture, okay?" he mumbled the last part looking away as she stood.

Lucy scratched her arm and tried to settle it. "Well you did do it so that's all that matters." she grinned which surprised Noah as he had never seen her smile. "So lucy we cool?" Noah said as he held out his hand

Lucy inspected it and smiled. "Were cool" lucy and noah shook hands looking at each other with a new kindled friendship. They then walked off into the zoo to admire the animals.

Authors notes

Again hey guys just wanna let y'all know again the next chapter might take a while so sorry about that i guess. Know i noticed the story kinda being reworked as i see it. I thought that maybe this could be more of an acceptance story but i realise that there getting along way quicker than what I thought. So im just gonna change up a bit of fthe story description to better suit this new description.


	7. the great train heist part 1

Authors note: hope you enjoy lads

The sound of gravel filled the space Noah was in. He grumbled as he and Lucy bounced around in the car. The car continued on its route as it roared over the rough gravel road.

The zoo trip had gone surprisingly well for both Lucy and noah. They had mostly stayed silent merely admiring the animals, other then the occasional question from lucy about what the animals she was looking at .

This did take awhile to explain because she had never seen any of them before.

Lucy sat there, half asleep with her legs stretched out over the entire back seat. She was quite tired from going around the zoo and getting so much information on animals at one time.

Noah on the other hand was even more exhausted as he had to explain everything. He was mostly awake driving towards his homes over the rocky hard road, wanting a drink due to his parched mouth.

Talking a lot makes you thirsty you know. It was 5:00 pm so it wasn't exactly night time but it wasn't exactly early ever. Noah had always wondered why he was so tired and why he had so little energy.

For a long time he always felt tired even though he got 12 hours off sleep. He also felt extremely sad at times. He did not know if he had depression but had considered getting checked by a therapist for it.

And this tiredness was mostly the depressing tired. Noah was just not feeling it. He didn't know why as his day had been so good. He had finally made progress with lucy yet he felt strange. He never knew how his brain worked.

The large jolt from running over a big rock woke up Noah from his daydream. He quickly looked around in shock looking panicked. Did he just drive for 10 minutes while not paying attention. How was he still alive?

He looked over to Lucy was still sitting there half asleep. He smiled at this as he turned around and paid attention to the road. Surprisingly while he turned around he smiled to himself.

When was the last time he smiled while thinking about another person? Perhaps this wasn't so bad after all. He looked at how far he had gone and how much his life had changed in such a short time.

When Noah's parents left him Noah was so overwhelmed with grief that in order to deal with the stress he evolved a coping mechanism that was in a nutshell having zero care about anything.

Noah never got stressed cos he just never cared. He yawned as he saw the house and pulled into the backyard with the dogs yipping at his car.

As the car came to a halt he turned around to see the slumbering dragon still fast asleep. He turned his body around reached over his seat and shook her shoulder trying to wake her up. Her eyes slowly opened looking at the man who had disturbed her.

She took a small glance around where she was before laying her eyes on the man who had disturbed her.

Noah smiled. "Good you're awake. We're here now." Lucy's eyes still half closed moaned as she hauled herself up off the seat and into the house. She opened the door and walked in as Noah quickly went through the closing door.

Noah looked over as lucy sat down on the couch with a thud and turned on the tv. Noah smiled as he stood there admiring how calm she was. He went over and sat down at his chair and rolled over to his computer.

As he sat there, he stared at the screen. It was taking forever to load, gripping his face in boredom. He was sick off this computer and wished to get a new one but could never get one as he couldn't afford it.

He sighed as he slumped over and rested his head on the desk waiting for this piece of junk to load up and do its job.

As he was waiting he heard a ringing sound. He lifted his head and looked at his watch which was ringing. It was time for him to go to work. He turned off the computer with a frustrated mumble and got his rifle. As he went over to the door he turned around to lucy.

"I'll be gone for awhile okay?" he said looking back at her. All Noah got was a mesly k as Lucy was lazely glued to the tv channels. He went out the door and walked over to the horse shed.

He opened up the stable and lead his stallion out of the stable, hopping on to its back and trotting into the forest. Noah was hoping he had caught something good as this was how he made money.

Noah made his money off the land by hunting and trapping possums. Possums are a pest from australia and are hunted for their fur and pelt. He loved doing this both for the environment and because he got to ride his horse more.

He loved how he could go fast on the back of his horse and how it made him so alive. He galloped along bouncing on the seat slightly as he felt the cold new zealand hair rush through his hair.

He loved how he felt like he was a warrior galloping across a battlefield. Just like his good old young years he thought.

This was merly what he thought as he galloped over to his first trap. The first one had a possum in it. The creature became distressed as it tried to claw away at the bark going up the tree.

Noah stood over the animal with his rifle and put a bullet through his head. He hated these feral animals but he had always wanted to give them a quick and merciless death.

He sighed as he crouched down and plucked all the fur, stuffing it into the bag. He moved on looking around for more possums in traps.

However as Noah did this he kept an eye out. He was quite aware of what could be in these forests as he was once one of these terrors.

When Noah was younger he used to be apart of a gang. He was apart of the wild horse bushrangers. When liminials where announced in new zealand the disarray of the law created the wild horsemen or bushmen off the new zealand outback.

Armed with rifles and flintlock pistols from long ago these bandits would rob stores and banks on horseback and disappear into the forest where cars or cops couldn't get them.

Those were the days he thought. He had loved being a bushranger robbing and shooting into the ceiling with daring escapes with his gang. Luckily the police could never track him, or identify him.

Back then it always felt like a crazy adventure. His life was like a disney film, always with action and extraordinary adventures each crazier than the last.

However by sheer coincidence he heard gunshots in the distance. He stood there silent, reaching for his rifle. Before he could react men on horseback burst through the trees doing circles around his horse.

They were wearing kiwi skeletons on the backs of their jackets with custom pistols and large black horses. Noah however seemed completely calm. The horses stopped as someone one them hopped off.

He was a big and burly man with a large black beard and massive muscles, wearing homemade sheet metal armor. The man stood there causing Noah's horse to rear away.

"Dane?" Noah said as the man lifted his face mask. His face lit up as he embraced noah. The man lifted Noah in a big hug as all the other members lifted theirs as well.

"Dane it is you!" Noah said as he returned the hug to the large man. "Ha ha yes its me and the entire gang!" everyone smiled and waved hello as Noah remembered the faces.

He was surprised to see them as it had been so long since he had retired from bushranging. How convenient was it that as soon as he thought as them they showed up? Weird.

"So what brings you out here?" Noah said sarcastically putting his rifle back onto his back. "Where gonna go on another raid!" a more skrawner man said with much enthusiasm.

Noah grumbled. "You guys should not be raiding citizens you know, we need the people on our side. I mean on your side" noah corrected himself as the big man laughed. Why had he said that as if a raid was merely nothing?

"Where not going for civilians silly where going for a large company shipment." Noah's interest was as he gestured for them to continue. "Yeh its a large coal shipment moving on train. It could fetch us a hefty price." the large burly man said.

"So you're telling me this why?" Noah said confused and intrigued at the same time. "We want you to help us get it!" the scrawny man said with much enthusiasm. Noah kinda knew that they would say that but was still surprised.

Noa sighed. "Look guys as much as id like to i've got a host family now and if i get caught doing anything illegal id be toast." the large man grumbled. "NOAHS GOT A GIRLFRIEND HAHAHA"

One of the men yelled as the others burst out laughing with noah grumbling. "Fine then i guess we'll do it ourselves." they walked off with the man standing in front of noah.

"It was good seeing you brother." the man said as he rubbed his shoulder. They then walked over to there horses and readyed the saddles.

They hoped on there horses and began to walk off. "Coal you say?" Noah said as the men turned around. "Yep coal being used to warm and damage the planet!" the scrawny man said playing on noah's ideals.

Noah turned around with a determined and slightly psychotic grin. "Lets go get us some coal fellas!" the gang cheers shooting pistols in the air as they hoped on there horses and galloped into the hills.

As they galloped the large man dane threw some armor and told Noah they'd be there shortly. Noah was excited. He had never been happier than he was right now, riding along the dirty forest paths that have allowed bushrangers to survive and escape the law.

These people were like family to him and to finally do something exited boiled him up into a hyperactive shooting machine. He had joined the gang when he was 15 and had retired when he was 20 due to a shootout incident which cost him a bit off his sanity.

But that didn't matter as he was back. He was back like never before and ready to crush all who oppose him and destroy the law, which he saw was being run by greedy coal politicians.

They soon approached the train rails and set up camp. They started a fire and sat down in a circle sitting around with noah next to dane. As he continued to sit there dane cleared his throat.

After he had everyone's attention dane put down a large map of the area and began to explain the plan.. "Alright boys listen up." everyone inched closer as the tall man looked on in pride.

"This train is jack full of coal. About enough to give eachove us 20,000 dollars. Noah had never really cared about the money. He just wanted to shoot a gun but he did always want to complete the objective.

"Scrawny, two bit and mikey you three are gonna derail the train and make it slow down while packing the sacks with the good stuff." Dane threw 5 bags in 3 sets to each member who had been called.

"tyler, pony and scar you three are gonna collect the stuff and get the horses loaded." he pointed to some spare horses. "Once the horses have been loaded tell em to go back home. Those horses are trained to go back home when you tell em two".

"Yougo and muwi you two will defend the cart from police along with me and noah." Noah for the first time was completely listening and taking in all the information that was being presented.

He was in the zone and nothing was going to stop him. Dane hopped on his horse and told everyone to do the same as he ran into position, being followed by Noah. As he came to stop he hoped of and tied the horse to the nearest tree.

He walked over to dane who was starting a fire and sitting down. "Come and sit down noah." Noah did so as he had always done. Dane laughed as noah turned around confused.

"Still stone cold as ever hey noah?" oh that's what he meant noah thought. "Yep still don't get anxious. Dane gave a chuckle as he opened his phone and began to talk to the team.

As he did so noah started to fall asleep. It was 6:00 in the afternoon and the sun was just starting to set.

Noah was contemplating his decision as he sat there hyper energised ready for a fight. He sat there and began to dose of…

Authors notes

Hello everyone sorry that this is a cliffhanger but the next chapter will likely be out in a month. Again tell me if the quality has gone down so ye seya.


End file.
